


Riddle

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Riddles, guinea pigs, sleepy Leona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Ahri tries to solve a child's riddle. Little did she know it was a little harder than she thought.
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 10





	Riddle

Ahri frowned and took a deep breath. For over an hour she had been trying to solve this apparently simple riddle and she had no heart to wake up Leona and ask for help. She wanted to solve it by herself and maybe prove that she can solve a riddle for kids. Then again, it was a hard riddle. Who even came up with this? A sadist? Or a cruel child? Whoever it was, she hoped they burn in hell.

'Three little guinea pigs were trotting on a bridge. One little piggie stopped to look at its reflection. Second little piggie saw a berry. Third little piggie saw a flower. How many piggies left the bridge?'

She sighed in resignation. Kind of a simple riddle, and yet she felt it had another bottom. Ok, once again. First things first. Let's focus on the first little piggie.

There were three piggies on a bridge. Easy. One little piggie stopped to look at its reflection which meant it stayed on the bridge. Simple enough.  
Ok, the second piggie saw a berry. But was this berry on a bridge or not?   
She pondered for a moment. She had a few options to choose from. This berry could fall on a bridge but none of the trees was growing in the river. So it couldn't fall on the bridge. Right? Or maybe it could?  
Ahri scratched her head. Ok, this is getting ridiculous. It should be fairly easy. It's a riddle for kids, for God's sake!

She looked at Leona who was slightly snoring. She smiled at that and placed her tail on Leona who cuddled close to it. She leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"You are lucky" She whispered softly "Sleeping while I struggle with a kid's riddle. Good thing you can't see me doing so. I'd be embarrassed..."

Leona let out a small snore at that and Ahri giggled.

She decided to focus on the third piggie. Ok, so the second saw a berry but she must yet to decide whether it was on a bridge or not. But back to the third piggie. It was trotting happily when it saw a flower. Again, the same thing. Was this flower lying on a bridge because someone left it there or was it growing there? She knew that plants could grow in different places. So maybe that was a case here? Might be. After all, she saw a tree growing on the roof of an old house. Or when a tree grew on rail tracks. 

Leona turned on her back causing Ahri to look at her again. She murmured something in her sleep.  
Ahir's ear twitched at that but she missed what Leona whispered.

"Lucky..." She murmured, feeling more and more embarrassed. How come she can't solve a simple riddle? Then again, it was a riddle with a catch was it not? 

So she had three piggies where one stopped on that bridge to look at its reflection. That's for sure. Then, there was another piggie who found a berry. Berries can't really fall on bridges, can they? Well, maybe if the wind is strong enough... Another piggie who found a flower. Chances are, it was growing between the boards of the bridge. So it would stay on the bridge. Therefore, she had two piggies on a bridge. Ok, so that's solved. Probably...

Leona turned in Ahri's direction and cuddled her tail. The fox woman awwed at that. She caressed Leona's cheek and smiled lightly. 

She returned to her tablet and ticked the two piggies, she was sure, were on the bridge. Now to solve that one with that berry.   
She wanted to wake Leona up and ask for her help but her pride kept her from asking for help.  
She put aside the tabled and rubbed the bridge of her nose. How come she struggles so much? It shouldn't be this hard.   
She felt extremely ashamed. A grown-up woman and yet fighting with a simple riddle. 

"None"

Her ears perked at that. She looked at Leona who was looking at her with half-lidded eyes "None, sweet Ahri..." She murmured softly while sitting up.

"None...?" Ahri was puzzled. She had no idea what Leona meant. None, what?

The Solari smiled sleepily "None left the bridge. The berry was lying on a bridge" She yawned and stretched.

Ahri was shocked. How come Leona solved it?

"How... What... Eh...?" 

Leona chuckled before lying down again "One indeed stayed on the bridge to look at its reflection in the river. The flower was growing between the boards in the bridge. And berry was lying on a bridge. So none left it" She simply said. 

Ahri jumped on Leona and straddled her. She placed her hands on Solari's shoulders "How? How do you know?" She was looking with questioning eyes.

"I know it because this question is tricky. Note that the mention of the fruit was the second part of the puzzle, so it was still happening on the bridge. This is what this is about. To catch the tricky part of the puzzle and analyze it well" Leona answered with a smile.

She reached and began to caress Ahir's ear who mewled at that. Leona took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took Ahri's hands in hers and kissed them "Relax, I had a problem with this riddle too when I first read about it"

Wait, what? 

Ahri nestled on top of Leona and sighed "So you knew about it. Is this why you gave it to me? To solve it on my own?"

"I just wanted..." Yawn "... to see if you'll manage. After all, that riddle was tricky, no?" She wrapped her arms around her lover.

Ahri rolled her eyes. She punched Leona's arm and cuddled close. She heard her girlfriend laugh at that. Oh, how she loved her. Even if sometimes Leona was childish and immature and... oh, who's she kidding. She was like that as well.  
Ahri laid on top of Leona and hugged her closer. She can deal with Leona tomorrow. For now, she's gonna enjoy every minute with her.


End file.
